creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scorpion566
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Scorpion566 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:35, November 9, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The thing that happened to your pasta happened to me too. I was mainly pissed because all they told me was that it was "clichéd" and that "the rhyme scheme was bad" and I didn't feel like it was well done criticism. I've been criticized before and I was fine with it, if they explained what about the story or poem was clichéd or why the rhyme scheme was bad. If you're curious, look at my Lilly Lizzy story's comments and see what real criticism looks like. That is, if it doesn't get deleted before you get there. Story. Your story was deleted as it didn't meet quality standards there were punctuation (You forgot to use apostrophes when denoting possessions: "parent(')s house.", "man(')s face.), capitalization errors ("Today, i will no longer be just an namless hobo, i will be called S!" S shouted." "I" should be capitalized. Also "mexican" should be Mexican"), and some pretty large plot holes. How does a baby who is a few days old crawl? How does he survive on his own as an infant? How does he grow up in Honduras without learning Spanish? (It seems implausible that a child would grow up on the streets of a CentroAmerican country and not learn a lick of Spanish. Finally his reaction to his inability to understand the hobo (by burning him alive) seems completely off. There was also the Cliche of bloodshot/red eyes that seemed out of place. The story was deleted as it wasn't up to quality standards for these reasons. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry I don't have many ideas (that I'm not working on for my own stories.), but maybe a tip will help. Try to inject horror into the mundane and everyday parts of life. Take something that a person does every day and find some way to twist it and make it frightening. I would also suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop before uploading it as they tend to give in-depth feedback and analyze the story. Wish I could help more... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) S Here is a copy of your story. I would suggest re-working it and then uploading it to the writer's workshop before making a deletion appeal. Please note submitting it on this wiki without doing an appeal first will result in it being deleted. (Unless the plot/story has been revised so much it is completely different from the original.) Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC)